LUKA
by Ikharaaaa
Summary: Tidak ada kebahagiaan sesungguhnya yang bisa didapatkan dari dunia yang kejam ini. Semuanya hanya kepura-puraan belaka. Itulah yang dipikirkan oleh Levi sebelum dia bertemu dengan Mikasa. Gadis malang yang terpaksa harus hidup bersamanya. Seorang pembunuh.
1. Chapter 1

**Gomen ceritanya aku upload lagi diakun baruku yaa T,T**

**Gatau kenapa pas ganti hp trus mau login pake facebook udah gabisa lagiiii padahal udah pake vpn tapi tetep aja gabisaaa *mewek*** **Sekali lagi Gomen yaa *bungkuk***

**Oh iya disini ada beberapa kalimat yang aku ganti sama aku tambahkan biar makin enak dibaca :3**

**Oke langsung aja guys...**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin adalah milik Isayama Hajime**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tidak ada kebahagiaan sesungguhnya yang bisa didapatkan dari dunia yang kejam ini. Semuanya hanya kepura-puraan belaka. Itulah yang dipikirkan oleh Levi sebelum dia bertemu dengan Mikasa. Gadis malang yang terpaksa harus hidup bersamanya. Seorang pembunuh.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suasana didalam ruangan itu nampak sangat mencekam. Bau amis darah yang begitu menyengat seakan tidak digubris olehnya. Pria dengan jubah hitam itu berjalan santai dalam lautan darah, mengabaikan setiap korban yang terbaring tak berdaya disekitarnya. Korban pisau lipatnya yang tersimpan rapi didalam kantong jubahnya.

Dialah sang pembunuh kejam yang menghabisi nyawa orang-orang tanpa belas kasih.

"Masih ada satu orang lagi" gumamnya lirih sambil mengambil kembali pisaunya, dan mulai berjalan santai menyusuri bangunan megah ditengah pekatnya malam.

Inilah kehidupannya. Tidak ada kebahagiaan, yang ada hanya penderitaan. Semua kebahagiaan yang dia miliki telah terkubur bersama dengan semua masa lalunya. Dunia ini memang kejam. batinnya dalam hati. Menjadi seorang pembunuh adalah pilihan terakhirnya demi bertahan didalam dunia yang busuk ini.

Tapi bukankah dia juga sama busuknya dengan dunia ini?

Dia membunuh. Mengambil kebahagiaan orang lain.

Langkahnya terhenti didepan pintu megah dilantai tiga dalam bangunan megah itu. Dengan gerakan santai dia membuka pintu tersebut.

Disana terbaring seorang gadis yang sebentar lagi akan mati. Batinnya.

Pria itu berjalan perlahan memasuki kamar megah itu dan berhenti tepat disisi ranjang besar berwarna biru cerah tersebut.

"Aku tidak percaya akan mengatakan ini tapi.. Kau terlalu cantik untuk mati diusia semuda ini" lirihnya saat menatap wajah damai sang gadis sambil mempersiapkan pisau lipatnya.

Inilah akhirnya.. Pikirnya saat pisau itu sebentar lagi akan mengoyak leher sang gadis malang.

"Selamat tinggal"

Kejadiannya begitu cepat, saat maut sebentar lagi akan menjemput sang gadis, mata dengan iris keabuan itu terbuka dan langsung menerjang pria tersebut sehingga mengakibatkan pisau lipatnya terlempar ke sisi ranjang. Dengan gerakan cepat gadis itu mengambil jarak sambil berlari menuju balkon kamar. Namun belum sempat sampai dibalkon, sebuah tangan besar dan dingin menahan gerakannya.

"Kau pikir mau kemana Mikasa Ackerman?" gadis itu bergidik ngeri merasakan sapuan napas pria itu ditengkuknya saat mengucapkan kalimat tersebut. Ini Gawat, percuma jika melakukan perlawanan. Kekuatan pria ini tidak main-main. Maka dengan pemikiran terakhir yang dia miliki, Mikasa menggigit tangan pria itu dan berlari menuju balkon. Namun belum sempat pintu balkonnya terkunci, tubuhnya langsung terpental ke belakang akibat tendangan kuat pria itu. Apakah ini akhir dari hidupnya? Pikir Mikasa saat menyadari dia benar-benar terkurung sekarang.

"Menyerahlah.." nada lirih itu bahkan mampu membuat Mikasa takut.

"Siapa.. Kau sebenarnya? Kenapa kau mau membunuhku?" Akhirnya pertanyaan itu keluar dari bibir Mikasa. Sementara itu, sang pembunuh diam disana. Wajahnya tertutup dengan gelapnya malam. Tampak begitu menakutkan. Terlihat seperti malaikat maut yang siap menjemput nyawanya.

Dia maju perlahan, menampakan wajahnya. Iris biru kelam itu.. Ekspresi datar itu.. Yang disinari oleh cahaya bulan.

Mengerikan.

"Levi.. Levi saja. Dan alasan kenapa aku ingin membunuhmu, karena ini adalah perintah" jawabnya dengan intonasi rendah.

"Aku sudah membunuh Ayah dan Ibumu.. Jadi menyerahlah"

Seketika tubuh Mikasa menegang saat mendengarnya. Kenapa dia bisa mengatakan hal mengerikan itu dengan ekspresi tak bersalah begitu? Kenapa? Apa yang salah dengan kelurganya sampai pria kejam ini membunuh mereka? Ayah dan Ibunya.. Semua pemikiran itu memenuhi kepala Mikasa. Dia tampak memegangi kepalanya. Mencengkramnya.

"A..apa yang salah dengan keluarga..ku?" Ditengah rasa terguncangnya gadis itu bergumam pelan.

"Keluargamu tidak bersalah" Levi berjongkok didepan Mikasa. "Tapi dunia inilah yang salah" pria itu mengusap pipi sang gadis perlahan, untuk sementara Mikasa terbuai dengan perlakuan Levi sebelum akhirnya napasnya tercekat saat pria itu memegang lehernya. Mencekiknya.

"Matilah"

kalimat itu menjadi penutup saat Levi mengangkat tubuh Mikasa. Posisi gadis itu yang saat ini tergantung tak berdaya tidak sedikitpun melunturkan niat membunuh Levi. Pria itu bahkan masih memasang ekspresi datarnya.

Terlihat begitu dingin dan kejam.

Kenyataannya, Levi hanya berusaha mengabaikan perintah hatinya. Perintah untuk tidak membunuh gadis itu. Ada rasa aneh yang muncul saat melihat gadis itu tersiksa. Rasanya seperti... sakit.

Tidak.. aku sudah sejauh ini. Aku sudah setenggelam ini. Tidak ada yang bisa diubah walau aku mengikuti kata hatiku. Pembunuh tetaplah pembunuh. Kalimat itu memenuhi kepala Levi.

Ya benar.. tidak ada yang bisa diubah. Dunia ini memang busuk.

Dengan mengabaikan kata hatinya, Levi melepaskan cengkraman tangannya. Membiarkan Mikasa terjatuh ke bawah.

Sementara gadis itu memejamkan kedua matanya..dan tersenyum. Jadi seperti ini akhir dari hidupnya.

Menyedihkan.

Levi memejamkan matanya saat bunyi keras itu memasuki indra pendengarannya. Tubuh gadis malang itu membentur lantai licin dengan keras. Akhir dari hidupnya pikir Levi saat melihat darah yang mulai mengenang disekitar tubuh Mikasa.

"Selamat tinggal Mikasa"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Entah apa yang membawa Levi kesini. Ketempat dimana Mikasa tergeletak tak berdaya. Tubuh gadis itu tak bergerak saat Levi sampai disana.

Gadis malang.

Levi memejamkan matanya lalu menghela napas panjang, berbalik dan mulai melangkahkan kaki perlahan sebelum akhirnya gerakannya terhenti dan mata tajamnya terbelalak saat sebuah tangan berlumuran darah menahan kakinya.

"T..Tolong.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin adalah milik Isayama Hajime**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dua tahun telah berlalu sejak kejadian itu terjadi, Levi tidak tau pikiran gila apa yang menghampiri kepalanya saat itu sehingga membuatnya mengangkat tubuh tak berdaya Mikasa, dan membawanya pulang.

Gadis malang itu mengalami luka yang fatal. Terutama dibagian kepala. Sehingga membuatnya melupakan segalanya.

Dengan kata lain..

Kehilangan ingatan...

Levi menganggap itu sebagai keberuntungan karena dengan begitu gadis itu tidak perlu merasa tersiksa karena kejadian itu. Kejadian yang disebabkan oleh dirinya sendiri.

Namun disatu sisi lain, Levi selalu merasa bersalah setiap memandang wajah Mikasa. Karena ulahnya Mikasa mengalami semua kejadian buruk ini.

.

.

Pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Levi merasa bersalah setelah melakukan kejahatan.

Apa sebenarnya yang ada didalam diri gadis ini sehingga membuat Levi merasakan semua perasaan aneh ini? Kenapa dia merasa harus melindungi gadis ini? Pikiran itu selalu datang menghampiri Levi disetiap malamnya.

Menghantuinya...

.

.

.

.

"Kau lebih banyak melamun sekarang"

Tersadar dari lamunannya, Levi menatap gadis itu, Mikasa yang sedang berdiri diambang pintu rumah mereka. Ya rumah mereka. Tempat mereka berbagi segalanya selama dua tahun hidup dibawah atap yang sama.

"Bukan hal yang penting"

Pria itu berdiri dan menghampiri sang gadis

Sementara Mikasa hanya mampu tersenyum. Senyum tipis yang mengandung ketulusan. Senyum yang membuat rasa bersalah dalam diri Levi semakin bertambah..

Jangan tersenyum padaku! Aku monster!

Monster yang telah merebut kebahagiaanmu!

Aku tidak pantas mendapatkan senyum itu..

Tanpa sadar pria itu malah terus menatap wajah Mikasa sehingga mengundang rona merah tipis dipipinya.

"Levi?"

Kembali pria itu tersentak saat mendengar suara tenang sang gadis

"Maaf" ucapnya pelan. Tersimpan maksud yang mendalam saat dia mengucapkan kalimat itu

"Kau benar-benar butuh istirahat" Ujar Mikasa sambil memegang tangan Levi dan membawanya ke kamar.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya, Mikasa tampak asik dengan kegiatannya didapur. Gadis itu nampak begitu bersemangat saat mengolah bahan makanan. Sementara Levi masih dengan ketenangan yang sama sedang mengecek sesuatu diponselnya sambil menyesap pelan tehnya.

Mereka terlihat seperti pasangan yang bahagia.

Levi mengalihkan perhatiannya dari ponsel saat melihat Mikasa meletakan hasil karyanya pagi ini diatas meja makan. Hanya nasi goreng biasa.. Tapi entah kenapa Levi merasa sangat senang setiap kali gadis itu menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka.

Dia ingin kegiatan ini terus ada disetiap harinya..

.

.

.

.

"Aku akan pergi menemui rekan kerjaku setelah ini"

Itu adalah percakapan pembuka dipagi ini setelah mereka melewati sarapan yang penuh dengan keheningan. Mereka memang seperti itu. Tidak akan ada yang bicara saat acara makan berlangsung. Itu seperti sudah menjadi kebiasaan mereka berdua sejak tinggal bersama.

"Jam berapa kau akan kembali?"

"Aku tidak tau. Kau tidak perlu menungguku jika sudah mengantuk"

Mikasa terdiam mendengar perkataan pria itu. Apa sebenarnya yang dilakukannya bersama rekan kerjanya? Bahkan sampai saat ini gadis itu tidak tau pekerjaan apa yang Levi lakukan. Dia ingin bertanya tapi selalu merasa enggan. Seperti ada dinding tinggi tak kasat mata yang selalu membatasinya saat ingin menanyakan hal tersebut. Dia ingin tau apa yang dilakukan Levi saat berada diluar rumah

Dia ingin tau semua tentang pria itu..

Yang dia tau hanya namanya Levi dan usianya sekarang 34 tahun. Dan satu lagi.. Dia suka minum teh. Itu saja yang Mikasa ketahui tentang Levi.. Tidak ada yang lain.

Pria itu seperti kotak yang penuh dengan misteri...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah pukul sebelas malam...Gadis bersurai hitam itu tampak gelisah.

Levi belum kembali.. Batinnya.

Ada banyak hal yang ingin dia tanyakan pada Levi. Mulai dari bagaimana mereka pertama kali bertemu dan bagaimana dia bisa berakhir dengan tinggal bersama Levi disini. Pria itu bilang jika Mikasa kehilangan ingatannya. Tapi apa penyebabnya? Apa yang membuat dia kehilangan ingatan? dia bahkan tidak tau sama sekali tentang dirinya sendiri.

Bodoh.. Seharusnya dialah yang harus paling tau tentang dirinya sendiri. Tapi yang terjadi sekarang adalah Mikasa yang mempunyai pengetahuan minim bahkan terlampau minim tentang dirinya sendiri.

"Kau sangat menyedihkan Mikasa" Satu tetes air mata mengalir dipipi pucatnya.

Kenapa hidupnya bisa penuh tanda tanya begini? sama seperti pengetahuannya tentang Levi, yang Mikasa tau tentang dirinya hanya nama dan usianya. Saat pertama membuka matanya, yang pertama dilihatnya adalah wajah Levi. Dia tidak tau apa-apa saat itu. Kebingungngan melanda dirinya kala itu. Informasi yang dia dapat dari Levi hanyalah namanya Mikasa berusia 16 tahun yang kehilangan ingatan akibat kecelakaan. Selebihnya pria itu hanya diam saja saat diberi petanyaan lain sehingga membuat Mikasa menyerah untuk bertanya lagi.

Gadis itu menghelah napasnya dan mulai memejamkan matanya. Memikirkan hal rumit dalam keadaan hilang ingatan hanya akan menguras energinya. Lebih baik dia tidur. Seperti kata Levi, tidak usah menunggu jika sudah mengantuk.

Dan gadis bersurai hitam itupun tertidur walau dengan perasaan yang campur aduk.

.

.

.

.

.

Pintu kamar itu terbuka perlahan saat wajah letih Levi muncul disana. Dia memandangi Mikasa yang tampaknya sudah tertidur lelap. Berjalan mendekat ke arah tempat tidur, Levi terdiam memandang wajah damai sang gadis. Pria itu menunduk, mengusap pipi sang gadis dengan sorot mata penuh kelembutan. Jika Mikasa sedang sadar, gadis itu pasti akan merona saat ditatatap seperti ini. Membayangkannya saja, sudah membuat sudut bibir pria itu terangkat. Disaat sedang tidurpun, Mikasa tetap saja terlihat cantik..

Entah sejak kapan kebiasaan menatap wajah lelap Mikasa menjadi kebiasaannya, yang jelas Levi sangat menikmati saat-saat seperti ini. saat dimana dia akan memandangi wajah polos sang gadis, bulu mata lentiknya, ataupun bibir kecil merah merona yang terkatup.

Suasana yang tiba-tiba menjadi dalam, mendorong Levi secara perlahan menempelkan bibir keduanya.

Maafkan aku. Batinnya

Levi terus melumat pelan bibir Mikasa. Mencurahkan segala bentuk perasaannya dengan ciuman tersebut. Perasaan bersalah yang terus menghampirinya selama ini. Dan juga perasaan asing yang terasa sangat baru baginya.

Perasaan cinta...

Dan tanpa sadar dia mulai terbawa suasana. Terbukti dari napasnya yang mulai memburu dan lumatannya yang semakin kuat

"ngh.."

Secara tiba-tiba, Levi menghentikan lumatannya saat mendengar lenguhan pelan itu. Iris biru kelam dan keabuan nampak saling memandang. Mikasa dengan wajah lesunya memandang Levi dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan oleh pria itu. Levi terdiam sambil memikirkan alasan yang tepat untuk menjelaskan tentang apa yang baru saja terjadi, saat tiba-tiba gerakan dari Mikasa sukses membuat iris biru kelam pria itu membesar

Gadis itu memeluknya

"Aku merindukanmu" Pelukannya semakin erat. Sementara Levi masih terdiam. Tampak tak percaya dengan perlakuan gadis itu.

Kenapa kau mengatakan itu padaku? Batin Levi getir.

Tak ingin terlalut dengan pemikiran buruknya, Levi membalas pelukan Mikasa sambil mengusap punggung dan bagian belakang kepala sang gadis.

"Maaf.. Aku membangunkanmu" Ah sejak kapan diamenjadi seorang yang lembut seperti ini? sejak dia bertemu Mikasa? mungkin.. Gadis ini membawa pengaruh yang aneh dalam hidupnya. Levi selalu menikmati perasaan menggelitik setiap kali melakukan kontak fisik dengan Mikasa. Rasanya sangat mendebarkan. Namun pikiran itu selalu datang menghampirinya.. Pikiran buruk tentang apakah pantas seorang pembunuh sepertinya merasakan perasaan yang bernama cinta? terlebih pada seorang Mikasa.

.

.

.

.

Dua orang itu nampak berbaring diatas ranjang. Saling memeluk dan tak mau melepaskan. Mereka ingin waktu terhenti disaat ini. Dan membiarkan mereka menikmati saat-saat seperti ini tanpa harus memikirkan hal lain. Mikasa semakin mengeratkan pelukannya saat merasa air matanya tak sanggup lagi ditahan. Entahlah.. Dia hanya terlalu merindukan Levi. Mikasa tidak mengerti dengan perasaannya sendiri yang semakin hari semakin menjadi pada Levi.

Perasaan cinta?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**


End file.
